A Difficult Love Story
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Goku and his sister Raditz are to be Princess Vegeta and Prince Matthew's new guards on their way to Planet Tarsal. Love will ensue, hearts will be broken (as well as bones), and crushes will be had. Goku x Fem Vegeta and Matthew x Fem Raditz


Summary: Goku is the guard for Princess Vegeta…this ought to be fun.

warning: Contains the incest pairing known as Goku x Raditz, but mostly Goku x Vegeta. This Goku x Vegeta fanfic was requested by Chimera Prime.

"Raditz-sama, stop walking so fast!" pouted Goku as he ran after his older sister.

"Well maybe I won't have to if someone hadn't set the alarm to the wrong time!" Raditz said annoyed. "Why am I always stuck with you? I wish dad hadn't gotten himself on guard duty and could have taken you to the castle himself!"

Goku pouted again. His older sister had regretfully agreed to take her younger brother Goku to the castle for guard duty. It was their turn to spend some time in the castle with the royal family. Goku had been chosen to be the princess's guard because of his high marks on his tests and Raditz was to guard the prince, secretly to her enjoyment.

On their way there, Raditz used every threat in the book to try and make her younger brother behave himself. Goku promised to do his best, but the older saiyan just rolled her eyes. She didn't trust her brother as far as she could throw him…which was pretty far. Goku sudden poked his sister.

"What does the princess look like?"

"Her father and you know what he looks like." said Raditz.

"Are you thinking about Prince Matthew?"

"NO!" Raditz blushed.

"Yes you are!" Goku smirked. "You're blushing!"

"Shut up, brat!" she smacked him on the back hard.

"I was just kidding…geez!"

Upon reaching the castle, they met by Toma who was in charge of getting them to the prince and princess. He was pretty nervous looking when the two arrived.

"Where have you two been?" he asked. "The princess is pissed off already and has been on my ass for the past three hours!"

"Well if it hadn't been for Kakarot here, we would have been here earlier." said Raditz shaking her head. "He sent our alarm wrong."

"My bad!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Well you'd better hope that the princess is in a good mood now." Toma said rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, let's get inside before we get our heads knocked off."

Meanwhile inside of the castle, King Vegeta was speaking to his children. Princess Vegeta was paying full attention while Prince Matthew was picking his nose.

"…and that's why you two need to report to Planet Tarsal and sign that peace treaty." King Vegeta said stroking his beard. "Do you two understand?"

"Yes father." said Vegeta.

"What?" Matthew said with his finger still up his nose. "I didn't hear you…was it about candy? Because I love candy! Zarbon-sama promised me some yesterday, but I had to take off my clothes first…I would have but I didn't have any underwear on. When I told him, his nose started bleeding a lot and they had to take him to the hurt people's room! It was funny!"

"You fucking moron!" King Vegeta slapped his forehead. "How the hell did I get stuck with a retarded son like you? Look, you are going to Planet Tarsal to sign a fucking peace treaty with those morons and Vegeta is going with you to make sure you don't fuck it up like you **_always _**do!"

"Ooooh…" Matthew continued to pick his nose. "I like candy corn and pickles!"

"Why couldn't you have been a boy?" King Vegeta said to Princess Vegeta.

"I have no clue." she sighed.

Just then, Toma walked in with Raditz and Goku. The king sighed relief that he wouldn't have to kill the only male heir to the throne.

"It took you long enough!" King Vegeta said addressing his subjects. "We've been waiting long enough for you clowns to show up!"

"No we haven't!" said Matthew still picking his nose. "Daddy, you were just upstairs taking a dump the whole time while Nii-san was shaving her hairy back!"

King Vegeta took out a shiny key and threw it across the room making his annoying son chase after it. "You two must be Kakarot and…"

"Sonic!" Matthew said loudly coming over. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"…Raditz…" King Vegeta said ignoring his son. "I guess this was this is the best they could do at the academy…"

"I assure you sir, these two are professionals…" vouched Toma.

"You have seen the tits on the princess?" Goku whispered in his sister's ear loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Yours is bigger…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the princess growled blushing about her small breasts.

"See? I told you that you have small breasts." Matthew chewing on his sister's hair. "And he's right...her's is bigger!"

"Sorry about that your majesty…" Raditz said glaring at her brother. "He didn't mean that. He says a lot of stuff he doesn't mean."

"I meant it! I mean look at these!" Goku grabbed his sister's chest making her squeak with embarrassment. "I can barely fit my hand around them! Make's me wanna bury my face in between 'em! As a matter of fact…" Goku dumbly buried his head into his sister's chest.

Raditz grabbed her brother and flung him across the room. King Vegeta laughed. "I like these two…you two are hired!"

"WHAT?" Goku laughed. "I refuse to work for a small boobed bitch or her faggot butt loving…"

Raditz covered up her brother's mouth. "Thank you your majesty…we are grateful for your kindness."

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU WANNA WORK FOR THAT DUMB PINK HAIRED FROG PRINCE FAGGOT!" Goku was punched once again in the face.

"You start today." King Vegeta scratched his chin for a minute. "Kakarot you can be with Matthew and Raditz you can go with Vegeta."

"Girl on girl action…me gusta…" said Goku.

"SHUT UP." growled Raditz slapping her brother. "Yes your majesty."

"You'll be heading for Planet Tarsal tomorrow." the king turned to his children. "You two go get some sleep…"

"Do I have to sleep in Zarbon's room?" after the king gave him a funny look, Matthew blushed. "Never mind daddy…" he put on a perverted look. "I'll just sleep in her room…"

"NO." Goku frowned.

"You two are dismissed." said King Vegeta. "Meet us here in the morning at 5 am."

"No 5 pm…wait…" his eyes widened. "5 AM? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR…"

"We'll be here!" Raditz said interrupting Goku.

When they had gotten out of the castle, Raditz took upon her liberty to slap the crap out of Goku. "WHAT. THE. HELL?"

"What?" Goku said innocently.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" asked Toma slapping the crap out of Goku too. "We could have died today!"

"I like boobs." Goku said dumbly.

"Well you'd better start liking Vegeta's, otherwise we're all fucked!" snapped Toma.

"No." Goku turned and hugged his sister. "Nii-san's boobs are nice and huge…even through armor they're nice and huge…and round…and so full of…"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Raditz slapped her brother again. "Dumb bitch…"

The next morning, Goku got up extra early so that he could make his older sister not so mad at him. Truth be told, Raditz was already up, but Goku didn't know that. The younger saiyan dumbly stepped into the bathroom without knocking, stepping in on his naked older sister. Goku turned bright red as he watched his sister moan as she fingered herself on the toilet. He was very conflicted. She was his older sister, but then again she was hot…then there was the fact that it was incest…but then again she was their father's favorite fuck toy…

"Need a little help, Nii-san?" Goku got down on his knees.

"G-go away Kakarot…" Raditz continued to blush.

"Oh come one Nii-san…" Goku purred. "You're in heat aren't you?"

"N-no…" Raditz turned away. "J-just leave me alone…"

"I don't think I can do that just yet." Goku pulled away his sister's fingers. "Let me help you, Nii-san…"

He buried his face into his sister's heat making her gasp in surprise. "Hm…Nii-san…you smell good…I bet you taste good too…"

"Kakarot…no…" Raditz gasped as Goku stuck his tongue into his sister's tightness. "We shouldn't be doing this…what if father or mother comes in?"

"Raditz…you're in heat." said Goku smiling. "Would you rather father see you like this or me? Besides, mom is off on a mission and father won't be back for hours…let's have some fun. You know…I've always wanted to fuck you. You're so beautiful Nii-san…"

"Kakarot no…aah…" Raditz gasped as Goku slid his fingers into his older sister making her gasp with pleasure.

"You're enjoying this." The younger saiyan teased, letting his finger move over moistened folds. "Do you like it when I touch you?" He brushed across his sister's clit, causing her to gasp and her legs to twitch. He slid his finger over it again making his long haired sister gasp again. Each stroke was met with little mewling sounds. Her brother reached up and grabbed his Nii-san's left breast with his other hand.

"Nii-san your boobs are so big and juicy!" Goku began to harden as he gently squeezed Raditz's breast. He began to squeeze a nipple making his sister flinch.

"W-what are you doing?" She demanded, voice slightly shaken.

"Enjoying your body of course…I'm going to enjoy this…" Goku pinched the other nipple and began rolling it between his fingers. He took his other hand from her clit and pushing her breasts, pushing them up and then out, squeezing and flexing his hands. Raditz frowned slightly. "Oh you don't like that?"

"We shouldn't be doing this…"

"I know…" Goku smirked. "But I'm doing it anyway…"

After saying this Goku stuck his fingers back inside of his sister and began moving his fingers around. Raditz turned bright red as Goku licked his sister's cheek.

"No need to be embarrassed Nii-san." Goku said smiling.

He wiggled his finger again. Raditz slowly rocked his hips back and forth, the new position giving the boy new leverage and pushing Goku's finger deeper into her. Raditz moaned softly when her brother's thumb brushed her clit.

Watching his sister ride first one then two fingers was arousing, so the younger saiyan reached into his pants and drew his throbbing cock out. He gave it a stroke or two before Raditz's hands reached out to stroke it. Goku moaned softly as his sister's hands sped up as he moved his fingers a bit faster. Goku pushed away his older sister's fingers and laid her on the floor.

"Fuck me hard, Kakarot-kun…" she blushed spreading her legs.

Goku smirked and position his hard member to his sister's entrance and slid the head inside. Raditz gasped in shock at his brother's size. He smiled and kissed his sister.

"Nii-san you're so tight and warm…" Goku started to move a little.

"Ah! No!" Raditz whimpered. "Please…wait…y-you're t-too big…"

Goku smiled with pride, but waited for his sister to give him the okay. Once she had gotten used to her brother's large size, she started to moves her hips experimentally. Goku moaned and began to thrust. Raditz moaned softly and began to wrapping his arms around her brother. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to rock her hips again. Goku got an idea and switched their position so that Raditz was on top on him now.

Raditz blushed and moaned as she began riding her brother's cock. The younger saiyan moaned as Raditz thrust herself down as far as she could go onto Goku's shaft. Raditz threw her head back and moaned loudly. Goku held his sister's hips to help her thrust up and down. In the heat of the moment Raditz leaned down and placed a kiss her baby brother's neck, making Goku's eyes widen. He must have been doing a good job for her to show affection. Goku suddenly felt that he was reaching his climax.

"Nii-san…" Goku gasped. "I'm about to cum…"

"What?" Raditz suddenly came to her senses. "Pull out!"

"I don't think I will…" Goku changed their positions again, this time with his sister laying on her belly and her main weakness in his hand…her tail. Raditz knew it was useless to fight back, but yet she still kept begging him to stop.

"Kakarot no! You have to pull out!"

"I want a piece of me to be inside of you…why wouldn't you want that?"

"Because you might get me pregnant, that's why!"

Goku never did hear what his sister said as he came inside of her. Raditz fainted from the extreme amount of cum that flood into her tiny body…and her orgasm, but you didn't come for that.

Goku smiled from his first sexual intercourse. Maybe they could finally cuddle!

"Where are they?" Vegeta was pretty annoyed that their bodyguards were late. Matthew was too busy thinking about Goku's sister.

"Hm?" Matthew received a hard slap across the face. "Sorry!"

"Sorry we're late!" Raditz was dragging her younger brother behind her.

"Next time come…"

"…back with your titties sticking out!" said Matthew being a pervert.

"SHUT UP!" growled his sister hitting him on the back of the head. "Let's just get in the ship and go."

After getting into the ship and blasting off of Planet Vegeta, Goku took it upon his liberty to try and feel up his sister in front of the royal siblings. Raditz was not in the mood for her brother's antics and locked herself in her room, away from her brother's perverted fingers. Goku sighed and started scratching at the door like a little cat.

"COME OUT!" whined Goku.

"NO." growled Raditz.

"Why?"

"Go feel up Vegeta…" Raditz smirked as she stuck her head out a little.

"Why?"

"Because look at her little chest." Goku looked over at the princess. "With those little things will **_never_** get anyone with how little they are. Maybe you could make her feel a little better by doing to her what you did to me!"

"Would that make you happy, nii-san?" asked Goku.

"Yes it would."

"But it won't be the same!"

"Yes it would! Just pretend she's me!"

"But…!"

"Make her your sex puppet or else!" Raditz hissed in a demon like voice.

"Y-yes nii-san!" Goku squeaked. He looked back at the princess and sighed. He walked over and sat down beside her while she was reading a book. "Hey…"

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta not looking up.

"Uh…you…?" Goku didn't really know what to do here.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him funny.

"Eh…heheh…" Goku ran into the room he was sharing with Matthew. The pink haired prince was happily playing with a long haired doll that looked very similar to the other saiyan's sister. "What are you doing?"

"NOTHING!" Goku watched as Matthew tossed the doll under the bed. "Soo…what's up…uh…Kakarot?"

"Nothing except that Nii-san wants me to have sex with your sister!" Goku sighed.

"Hey…wait…that may not be such a bad thing!"

"How?" asked Goku. "Nii-san is so hot and I really like her, but she doesn't feel the same way! Why would she want me to have sex with someone I don't love?"

"Have you ever been uh…what do you call it…oh yeah! Have you ever been excited when your sister was having sex with someone else?"

"Yes…"

"Well we could have an orgy!"

"YOU'RE A GENIOUS! I COULD FUCK VEGETA AND YOU COULD FUCK NII-SAN!"

"I know right!" the two saiyans high fived.

"I have a feelings we're going to be good friends!"

"Me too, but…"

"But what?"

"Well you have to get Nii-san to fall in love with you…" he sighed. "That won't be easy though."

"Don't worry…if you haven't noticed, I'm sort of a womanizer!" Matthew burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Womanizer?" Matthew laughed. "More like poopnizer!"

"First of all, if you're going to be my best friend, come up with better…second of all…what do you mean?"

"Well first of all you buried your face in between your sister's boobs and then insulted my sister. Womanizer? Not in a million years."

"Well what about you?"

"Watch and learn my friend…" Matthew went to Raditz's door and knocked.

"What do you wa…" Raditz turned bright red. "Oh h-hello your majesty…"

"Hey baby…" Matthew smiled. "If you were a booger, I'd pick you, lick you, suck you, put you on my dick, and show you off…"

Raditz wasn't sure whether to be flattered, insulted, or disgusted. "Uh…thank you?"

"No wait!" Raditz turned around when she was about to leave. "You dropped something…"

"What?"

"My jaw…"

"Really?" she blushed hard. "Thank you!"

"Wanna go out for dinner later?"

"SURE!" She squealed.

"See?" he smirked at Goku. "I know how to control the ladies."

"Fine…watch this!" Goku walked over to Vegeta and tried the same thing on her. "Hey, you are a bugger!"

"Excuse me?"

"You should be on my dick and we should fuck!" Goku got knocked into the wall into his shared bedroom with Matthew. Matthew was calmly picking his nose.

"Well?"

"SHUT…UP…" Matthew pulled his friend out of the wall.

"If you wanna impress Nii-san, you have to play put her rules and try not to make her mad."

"I hate doing this…"

"Remember the orgy Kakarot!"

"Oh yeah!" Goku drooled. "Is your sister hot naked?"

"I don't know!" Matthew looked disgusted. "Why would you even ask that?! She's my sister dude!"

"You mean you don't spend every day fantasizing about getting it on with your sister?"

"NO! WHO **_DOES_** THAT?!" Matthew was horrified.

"Not me! Heheh…" Goku looked uncomfortable. "Maybe you could help me win over Vegeta."

"Sure…as long as you don't bring up incest ever again…" said Matthew. The younger saiyan walked into the other room with Goku tagging along. "Nii-sama…?"

"WHAT?"

"How do you feel about an orgy?"

Vegeta punched her brother. "HOW ABOUT THAT YOU SICK FUCK!"

"OWIE, NII-SAN!" Matthew whined. "Just let Kakarot stick his pee-pee inside of you and I'll stick mine inside of his nii-san and you two can kiss a little…"

"NO!" Vegeta grew bright red. "YOU TWO ARE SICK IN THE HEAD IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO **_THAT_**!"

"Just for once, do something for me!" Matthew cried.

"NO! I CAN DO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Why?"

"HE'S A THIRD CLASS NOTHING THAT'S WHY!"

"I'm right here!" Goku pouted.

"GO AWAY NOW!" she went into her own private room.

"Let's go ask Raditz." suggested Goku.

The two saiyans went inside to see the lovely saiyan lying down on the bed with nothing but a towel on sleeping. Goku wanted to rape her again, but Matthew stepped forward touched her breast.

"OH!" he whispered. "They **_are_** soft!"

"I know right!" Goku grabbed the other one.

"Don't wake her!" Matthew said as he watched as Goku pulled one free from the towel.

"Come and look closer, Matthew." Goku didn't mind sharing as long as the prince didn't wake up his sleeping sister.

"O-okay…" Matthew stared and began touching her soft body. 'She's so lovely! I think I'll marry her!'

The two continued to play with her breasts until…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO PERVERTS DOING TO MY GUARD?!"

"Wha…what's going on…" Raditz looked up and saw a red Vegeta and her brother and the prince's hand on her boobs. She quickly pushed them off of her bed and covered herself up with her blankets. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU RAPISTS!"

"NII-SAN! I CAN EXPLAIN!" said the two men nervously.

"EXPLAIN!" said the furious women.

"Well I…" Goku and Matthew weren't sure what to say.

"WELL NOTHING YOU PERVS!" Raditz blushed. "You can't just touch me like that! We can't afford to fool around and end up doing something stupid!"

"THE NEXT TIME YOU TWO ARE IN THIS ROOM, I'LL SKIN YOU BOTH!" Vegeta growled grabbing both saiyans by the ear.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the two stammered.

Vegeta tossed them in their room and slammed the door shut. Matthew glared at Goku. "Thanks a lot pal!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You because you have a sister!" Matthew turned away.

"Then I guess it is my fault…" Goku sighed.

"Nii-san needs to get laid…" Goku stared at Matthew.

"Huh?"

"You need to fuck her so she'll be happy."

"Maybe…" Goku sighed. "Let's just get some sleep."

* * *

I know this story seems like Goku x Raditz, but its still Goku x Vegeta. Please review!


End file.
